Not What it Seems
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma works in a tavern within a village belonging to the 'evil' Queen when an incident brings the unlikely pair together. Will Emma be able to uncover Regina's sad secret of who she really is? and what will happen when her banished mother Cora returns with a curse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perched up on the creaky old bar, worn out laced boots making its mark on a small wooden stool ready to break, Emma rests her chin in the palm of her hand waiting to serve her order to the already drunk suitors of the village. Receiving a poke to the side, Emma smooth's her raggedy dress out, making sure there is enough cleavage on show for a tip and nothing more. Stepping off the bar, she picks up the four tankards and makes her way over to the group of pirates in the corner placing the drinks down gaining a sneer from the captain.

Rolling her eyes, Emma shakes her head." Keep on dreaming I'm way out of your league"

Raising an eyebrow, the captain sits up leaning forward." No pretty girl you belong in the gutter with me"

Ignoring his remark, Emma picks up the empty tankards and goes to make her way to the bar feeling a hand slap across her backside. Freezing, she inhales deeply setting the tankards back down turning to the captain grabbing his arm before he can retrieve fully and bends it back. Hearing stools scrape across the hard floor, Emma looks over seeing more or less everyone raise to their feet. Letting go of the captains arm realising her mistake as there is only one of her, Emma suddenly feels a sharp sting across her face as the captain lashes out. Falling to the ground holding the side of her face, Emma hears panic arise among the pirates as they grab the angry captain back warning him that they hear horses outside. Not understanding the situation, the captain swings at his pirates causing a brawl.

Emma moves herself up onto a stool still holding her face jumping at the loud bang of the door flying open. Eyes widening seeing the visitor enter, Emma quickly looks away not wanting to be part of the trouble.

Scanning the room, the regal woman glares creating a fireball in her hand." Do you think this behaviour is acceptable in front of your queen?!"

Silence takes over the tavern as everyone freezes in their place before standing straight and bowing down. The queen walks over watching each person drop to the floor at her feet with a raised eyebrow and a satisfied smile. Reaching the bar, she drops her smile seeing Emma still sat on the stool facing the other direction. Standing in front of her, she clears her throat. "And what makes you so special dear that you cannot bow down?"

Emma realises the queens presence in front of her and glances over briefly before quickly slipping off the stool into a bow position on the floor. Having caught her look, the queen leans down grabbing Emma's chin in her hand forcing the blonde to lift her head up to her. Watching her a moment making Emma feel nervous, the queen looks towards the line of people still bowed down. "Who struck this girls face?"

Hearing no response, she lets go of Emma's chin and turns to the rest of them. "If you want your lives spared I suggest you answer your queen"

The group of pirates all glance to their captain who rolls his eyes at them slowly standing." It was I, your majesty"

Walking up to him, the queen looks at him. "do you think it is appropriate for a man of your status to be laying a hand on a young girl?"

The captain takes an angry breath, replying through gritted teeth. "no your majesty"

The queen gives a unimpressed 'hmm' still looking at him. "follow me"

The captain watches her walk back to the blonde and follows. The queen looks at Emma who is still facing the floor and takes her arm causing the blonde to look at her. The queen nods helping Emma to her feet causing an array of gasps through the tavern at the act of the queen helping someone else. She looks to the captain and points to Emma's feet." Bow and apologise or I will not be responsible for my actions"

The captain looks shocked but takes in the anger portrayed in the queens face and quickly drops down looking to the floor."..I..apologise for what I have done.."

The queen smirks in achievement as some sniggers can be heard. The captain looks to her as she gestures for him to rise. "Now get out of my village"

The captain nods and runs out followed by his pirates. The queen moves back to the door herself with her two guards." I do not want to see that type of behaviour again" looking over to Emma once more, the queen turns towards the door." Someone get that girl some ice" heading outside, the queen approaches her carriage.

Emma bites her lip watching her leave and heads out the door herself walking over to the carriage being stopped by the two guards standing in front of her. Looking up at them kind of scared, Emma sees them part and move away at the queens request. Emma immediately looks down at the queens confused approach.

"I...I wanted to thank you...your majesty"

Watching her actions, the queen once again reaches for the blondes chin lifting it to her eye level. "Keep your head high dear, you have nothing to be ashamed of"

Nodding, Emma gives the queen a small smile before bowing once again heading back inside.

Returning to her castle, the queen sighs looking around the large empty space in which she resides alone. Heading to her chambers, she removes all trace of the queen, clothing and make up before sitting in her night gown staring at her lost reflection to brush her hair. "One day they will understand who I am"

It had been a month since the queen had entered one of her many villages which meant she could arrive again at any given time. Going about their usual business, the people of the village carried on their normality. All but one.

She had found herself stuck in a rut and she was getting desperate. Ensuring her cloak was well secured around her now shrinking frame, Emma fixed her hood over her face to hide her identity as she made her way in and out of the crowds at the daily market. Approaching a stall, Emma peered around her to see if anyone was looking in her direction before slipping her hand out taking a roll off the stall and making it disappear into her cloak. Moving onto the next stall of fruit to do the same, Emma repeats her actions before leaning across.

"Halt!"

Freezing in her spot, fear overcomes her face as two guards approach her. Taking hold of her outstretched arm, one guard moves it behind her. Emma hears a clatter of chain feeling the shackles being snapped round her wrists. "How dare you steal from your queen!"

Looking down Emma hears the guard continue." Does she not do enough for this village! I should have your head removed now!"

Emma glances over still within her hood seeing a shadow through her cloak fabric before being pulled off and into a wooden caged cart falling down as she is pushed in. Sitting herself up, Emma looks towards the door as it is locked hearing the guard. "Let's see what the queen has to say"

Having been thrown into the dungeons, Emma looks around at her surroundings seeing nothing but darkness at candle light. Rubbing her wrists sore from the shackles, Emma keeps her head in her hood hearing footsteps and keys jingling.

"So you think you can steal from the queen and get away with it do you?"

Emma closes her eyes a second guilty and stays still knowing the queens approaching. The queen stops well within Emma's personal space and glares." Too ashamed to reveal yourself..."

Emma takes a much needed breath as the queen yanks the hood off of her head. With the look of shock on her face, the queen drops her hand." Well...what do we have here?"

Emma looks at her remembering what the queen had said to her last. " I'm sorry your majesty..I did not want to steal..I would not usually sink to that level"

The queen looks intrigued raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms." And why did you? From when I saw you last did you not have work and lodgings?"

Emma nods. " until you left that night your majesty"

The queen frowns." Explain yourself"

Emma fiddles with her hands nervous at a now approaching conversation with the queen. " as soon as your carriage left...the owner of the tavern told me not to come back for causing trouble..that he had to look after his own and well...women are not exactly part of that. So you see..I.." Emma grows quiet having to admit."...I was hungry.."

The queen watches her, anger building up inside. Emma picks up on this and steps back. Noticing her reaction, the queen softens her posture and look." It would appear it is I that needs to apologise my dear ..it seems the people in the village do not understand how to follow orders..as for what you did..we can solve both the theft and your problems by having you work here.."

Seeing the guard approach, the queen looks at him." Your majesty I do not think it would be wise having a thief work within the castle"

"I assure you this girl will not steal again will you?" Looking back to Emma, Emma nods quickly.

"Take her to the servants quarters" leaving the guard with Emma, the queen looks back over her shoulder to the blonde looking at her with such sorrow in her eyes.

Author's note: hope you guys like the beginning of this story! you will see a bond between the pair and a gradually a soft side to Regina. please let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing in the stables, Emma looks around at the eight horses that belonged to the queen. " this is not what I had in mind" Emma looks back to the door of the stables and out to the large castle in the near distance. With the grounds being so large, Emma had to rise before the sun just to reach the stables. Punishment aside, she wondered why this was the job picked for her. Pushing herself into the job quickly, Emma smiles as she approaches the first gate seeing the horse lean his head over to her. Stroking the front of his face tapping his nose, Emma smiles more at the appreciative noise she is receiving from him.

"Looks like he enjoys your company...he doesn't take to many, least of all my guards"

Emma snatches her hand back as if she has been burnt and looks over going to bow. The queen gives a small smile and shakes her head informing her there is no need. " you may continue..there is no punishment given for showing affection to my horse dear"

Emma bites her lip slipping out a little 'oh' and reaches back to stroke the horse gaining the same answer from the steed as before. " I was unaware that this was your own personal horse your majesty I would of taken extra care if I did"

The queen walks up to her and also strokes the horse." I'm glad that you didn't ..I love all these horses the same..it would not be fair to play favourites"

Emma nods." That is a true statement" stepping back, Emma finally takes in the queens appearance frowning. Watching her show such affection and not dressed as the usual royal queen but in leather pants, riding jacket and hair in a braid, had intrigued Emma as to what side of the queen this could be.

Noticing the silence, the queen looks over to the blonde dropping her hand from the horse despite his protest of head butting her arm." I have only just realised how rude I have been that I do not even know your name?"

"It's Emma your majesty"

The queen looks at her then the horse repeating her name." Emma...Emma have you ever rode a horse before?"

Emma gulps and shakes her head." Oh..no..your majesty I ..could not..I would fall off"

"How do you know dear unless you try?"

Emma frowns." I apologise for questioning you but why would you agree to me riding one of your horses..I am merely a servant here to do my work"

The queen nods." That is true..however I understand your situation Emma and believe it or not I do not want you to think of me as a..evil queen as many believe. I try my hardest to get to know and understand who work for me"

Emma smiles watching her open the gate taking the horse by the rein and leading him out to the ongoing land. Emma bites her lip wondering if she should follow. Realising that the queen took the horse out alone, Emma grabs the saddle from the gate and runs out to inform her about it. Pausing in the doorway, Emma looks in amazement as the queen rides around on the horse without the saddle looking pretty care free. Leaning against the doorframe, Emma places the saddle on the ground watching until she is snapped out of her gaze as the queen rides up to her with a curious look. " are you normally this curious Emma?"

Emma stands straight before catching the queens teasing smile. " well I thought it would be best to watch in case you were thrown your majesty..I would feel terrible if something bad were to happen to the queen on my watch" Emma gives her a grin at the playfulness between them.

The queen jumps down off the horse and walks over. " I guess I should be thanking you for your consideration"

Emma crosses her arms shrugging giving the no big deal look. The queen smiles taking the horse back inside. " why don't we start with you calling me Regina ..strictly when it is just us of course"

Emma nods." Certainly...Regina"

Regina smiles more liking how it sounds when the blonde says her name." You may not think this Emma but the job I have given to you is the most important...I had a very important person before you work with these horses when they were at my parents stables. Since then I have not yet found the right person, somehow I believe it is you I hope you prove me right"

Emma just nods blurting out a question before warning." Why is that person not working here now?" Seeing the look of fear and sadness in Regina's eyes, Emma looks down." I'm sorry..your majesty that is none of my business"

Regina just nods in acceptance of her apology and looks at her briefly." I..must get back to the real world.."

Emma watches her go feeling sad for her.

Walking along the corridor reaching her small room, Emma is stopped before reaching the door by a guard cutting in front blocking her path. Emma looks worried." Your majesty asks for your attendance" Emma nods and follows the guard to the main hall revealing a large long table with Regina sat one end with what looks like a dinner for one. Approaching the table, Emma bows then looks to the guards as they leave at Regina's request. Emma looks to Regina who is now back in her formal wear with her hair curled to the side, as if any trace of the queen at the stables were gone.

" I forgot earlier to ask that you do not ever repeat what we spoke about..the person in the stable..the riding..it's the only time and place I get away from the guards for some alone time"

"Of course your majesty.." Emma sees her look and corrects herself. " ..Regina. I will also make sure for future reference that my work is done and I am not about for when you want to ride"

"No.."

Emma looks at her taken back. Regina glances at her." You can stay there..besides the horses like you.."

Emma smiles. " I hope that they are not the only ones who like me" Emma covers her mouth as soon as she says it. " I'm sorry I...Didn't mean it like..I'm sorry that is no way to talk to a queen I will just..." Giving a quick bow, Emma turns to the door feeling an arm grab her back.

"You also should not leave unless I say so" Regina looks at Emma who is looking anywhere but her direction." Emma?" Getting no answer, Regina stands from her chair. " Emma you must not disobey a queen" lifts her chin seeing the blondes teary eyes. " do not be sorry..you are allowed the right to your own feelings do not let anyone otherwise tell you what to feel"

Emma nods." Yes...Regina"

Regina gives a small smile and touches the side of her face." Go on dear get your rest..I will be needing your help at the stables tomorrow"

Emma looks at her then heads to the door feeling confused on what she feels and how Regina's feelings are coming across.

Staring out the window struggling to sleep with so many unanswered questions rolling around her head, Emma gets up and quietly heads out the room. Keeping the woollen shawl wrapped round her she heads down the back steps to the kitchen. Approaching the door, Emma runs in quickly hearing the guards move about above her head before checking for anyone else. Emma looks over being met with shocked brown eyes of the queen staring back at her giving the blonde the exact expression that Emma is giving off like a deer being caught in a headlight.

Dropping her folk on her plate, Regina realises that she is in her nightgown with her hair down and looks around the room in case of anymore visitors. Emma bites her lip. "sorry..." Seeing what the queen is afraid of, Emma removes her shawl and passes it to her. Regina accepts with a small embarrassing smile and wraps it round herself noticing the scent of cinnamon from it.

Regina then looks back at Emma frowning at her nightwear." Where did you get that from?"

Emma looks down at her old worn down, grubby nightgown. "oh..I..didn't have anything when I was brought here so the ..the guards gave me this" suddenly feeling embarrassed herself, Emma hugs her arms to hide her appearance.

Regina scoffs." Those guards cannot do anything right.." Looking at Emma once more, Regina stands retrieving another folk holding it out. Emma looks shocked.

"Emma what is it?"

Emma smiles a little teasing." I..I don't know what to be more shocked at? That the queen is offering for me to eat cake with her or that the queen is secretly eating cake in the early hours of the morning looking nowhere near queenly"

Regina gives a little laugh realising how it may look and nods gesturing for the blonde to sit with her." If you tell anyone ill have your head"

Emma sits taking her turn to laugh at Regina's comment taking the folk." What is the queen doing eating cake in the kitchen anyway..you have servants to serve you.."

Regina nods taking a small piece of cake." That is true Emma however I do not want to appear greedy..it's just..as I am the only royal resident living here, they tend to not bother making large meals which I do agree with but...I'm also not a child I need more than a meal that only lasts three mouthfuls"

Emma also takes a piece. "so you take cake..and then someone gets the blame for missing food?..which now you do realise the guards are going to point the finger at me"

Regina looks over. "they wouldn't dare...and yes the cook will inform me of it but I tend to just dismiss it..my theory is that she knows but would not think of telling..and even though I know this..it's become a habit"

Emma smiles." You really are different to what they say aren't you?"

Regina looks curious for her to continue and rests her head on her hand." How so? Or do I not what to know the answer"

Emma looks back at her." Just..your..just trying to get by with everything despite your title..it appears you would wish for a 'normal' life and a benevolent queen once told me to not be ashamed of who I am and nor should she"

Regina looks at her in awe feeling a slight lump in her throat." My dear have you not heard of my actions from the other villagers? There is nothing benevolent about me"

Emma shakes her head." Honestly...I do not believe that you are capable of anything so evil..I've seen this completely different side..a caring, thoughtful, loving side" Emma takes a chance nudging Regina's shoulder with hers winking." But I won't tell anyone that"

Regina smiles a moment before looking serious again sitting up and looking straight into Emma's eyes for her answer." Do you really believe ..I could love?"

"Why not? Everyone deserves their chance of happiness..to love and be loved" Emma looks back at her hoping Regina believes her. Regina gives a teary smile then stands turning away to wipe her eyes not wanting to cause the blonde any worry.

" I should go back up before any of the guards find me missing" Regina reaches over for her plate but is stopped by Emma gently placing her hands on the queens shoulders.

"Leave that to me..thank you for..this..treating me like..a normal person"

Regina nods clenching her fists slightly at Emma's touch wondering what she should do. Turning round, Regina gives her a smile." I should be thanking you Emma for talking with me and listening"

Emma smiles back placing the plate in the sink to wash it but freezing in her place as she feels soft lips make contact with her cheek and her shawl placed back onto her shoulders." Goodnight Emma"

Emma looks over sighing seeing the last of Regina leave into the darkness away from the candle lit kitchen. Smiling to herself, she holds onto her shawl noticing the slight scent of Apple.

Author's note: see she's not all bad and she likes cake like the rest of us! there is a lot to go yet! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since their meeting in the kitchen and although Emma continued her work at the stables while Regina rode her horse every few days, she found herself sneaking to the kitchen in the early hours in the hope of catching the queen eating cake. It never happened. For Emma this meant one of two things. Either she had found a way of sneaking her cake to her chambers or she no longer wanted the blondes company. Emma was hoping it was not the latter.

Trying to rake up the last of the horse hay into a pile, Emma was far into her thoughts to realise she had caught the rake on the stone floor and got it stuck making the blonde fly backwards at her sharp raking action and landing on the pile herself. Ready to curse, Emma manages to sit herself up right at least before hearing a uncontrollable laugh. Looking over Emma goes a bright shade of red noticing Regina hold her tummy from laughing.

"Oh Emma!..." Trying to compose herself, Regina walks over unhooking the rake before holding her hand out to Emma to help her up. An act that Emma still could not get over but glared at the queen for her response. Regina bites her lip calming." I'm sorry it's just you have hay everywhere"

Emma brushes herself down grabbing the rake." I know I know..ill pile it again your majesty"

Regina shakes her head for Emma using her titled name and takes the rake." No..you can finish it tomorrow..besides they are horses Emma they will just make more mess anyway. You are coming with me"

Emma frowns giving a tiny pout looking at her." You have another job for me? I thought you tried to limit your staff to one assigned job"

Regina smiles at her face and reaches up to remove a strand of hay from the blondes hair. " that I do however if I were to hand out another job it would not be to you, you work hard enough as it is"

Emma grins. "so...where am I going?"

Regina takes a breath." It's a surprise..a favourite place of mine that I think is time to share and considering your my only friend I want you to see it"

Emma looks at her a moment finding it hard not to notice the 'only friend' remark. "I..yes..that I would like to see.." Seeing Regina pick up a saddle, Emma starts shaking her head again."...another time!"

Regina puts on a sad face to guilt her." Emma what did I say to you before that would happen if you did not do as the queen says?"

Emma bites her lip." Well..I have lost count to be honest but I'm guessing locked up or I lose my head?"

Regina nods passing her the saddle placing a hand on Emma's hair." And it's such a pretty head"

Emma gives a little smile then drops it remembering a similar comment she received before." That is more or less what that captain said..I was a pretty girl and belonged in the gutter with him"

Regina grits her teeth clenching her fists. "what..."

Emma's eyes widen seeing her angry look and grabs her hands." And it's not a big deal..you dealt with that already"

Regina calms and looks at Emma glancing at their hands. Emma looks down also and let's go quickly.

"Emma...just because I'm the queen does not mean I can never have anyone close or be touched, it's you not a random villager"

"But I was...why do you trust me..I stole after you helped me"

Regina takes her hand again." Again the guards tend to take it too far..you didn't steal from me personally and you are the only one that sees past the crown and believe in me"

"Regina what happened?"

Tapping the blondes hand, Regina smiles." Why don't we leave that conversation for when we reach where we are going?"

Emma smiles back and starts to saddle the horse." You are really not going to tell me are you?"

"No I'm not" mounting the horse, Regina looks down watching Emma move to another horse." Emma?.."

Emma looks over seeing her hold her hand out, looking nervous, Emma takes it managing to get on unfortunately for her in front of the brunette so she has full view of how high up she is. Gulping, Emma looks through half open eyes.

"Emma open your eyes, how else are you going to learn to ride?"

Opening her eyes slowly, Emma inhales sharply at the feeling of Regina's arms wrapping round her taking the reins with her hands on top of Emma's to guide.

After guiding Emma with the reins, both women reach a hill where a lonely tree stood. Emma looks around curious then grips the reins tightly feeling the loss of contact as Regina gets off. "Regina please don't leave me up here"

Regina looks up at the blondes trembling voice and petrified face and looks serious." Emma I will not let you fall I promise"

Emma nods a little and moves her leg over to get down gaining a stable landing as Regina holds her sides to steady her. Regina gives the horse a slight stroke of thank you then walks over to the tree taking a much needed breath. Emma stays still by the horse watching as Regina sits down on the grass leaning against the bark looking towards Emma she pats the spot next to her. Emma walks over and sits down next to her.

Regina looks down a moment." This..place is..special..I used to come up here with my..fiancé..it was our place away from prying eyes so we could just be us"

Emma looks awkward feeling sad for her." What happened?"

Regina looks to her." He died..he was killed"

Emma frowns thinking." Oh..is he the one that everyone was saying you..."

Regina nods." That I killed yes..but I didn't..my mother did..she had this plan for me to become queen so she got rid of the one standing in the way..only she did it in front of me so she could summon the guards in showing the king how dangerous I was and what I was capable of doing if he didn't marry me. So he did and then he died of old age but of course mother was going to make sure that everyone knew it was my fault, the only problem by then was that she had also decided to teach me magic and I was the only ruler of the kingdom with the power, I knew how to get rid of her so I banished her and from then on I've been known as the evil queen. For killing..Daniel, the king and even mother" taking a choked breath, Regina wipes a few stray tears that had fallen looking ahead not wanting to see Emma's reaction scared of what it would be.

Emma teary herself leans over turning Regina's head to face her. "Do not blame yourself..why have you not told anyone put it right?"

Regina sniffs." If I did..they would all say I've cast a spell to make them believe"

Emma looks straight at her." I believe you"

Regina bites her lip to stop it trembling and hugs Emma quickly leaving her shocked taking a few seconds to hug her back. Emma holds the back of Regina's head letting her compose herself. Pulling away, Regina stands realising what happened and straightens herself out seeming perfectly normal." I'm sorry that is no way for a queen to act, we need to get back so you can finish your job"

Emma frowns at the sudden regal form standing in front of her and rises to her feet. " of course"

Settling the horse back in the stable, Emma finishes her job feeling very distracted by what Regina had revealed to her and the sudden change in the queens behaviour. Locking up, Emma heads back to the castle, walking past the main hall Emma takes her chance to glance over at the lonely queen once again eating dinner alone and heads to her room. Sighing, Emma grabs what item of clothing she has and pins a note to her bedroom door racing back to the stables, taking out a horse. Looking up at the animal, Emma gulps taking a breath." You need to do this..come on Emma do this for the queen..for Regina" pulling a face, Emma manages to lift herself up and yanks at the reins making the horse neigh loudly and charge out the stables and off to the pathway.

Having found Emma's note, the guard chuckles to himself knowing that it means she will not have her head much longer. Walking to the main hall, he enters handing the note to the queen." She is gone your majesty though the note makes no sense"

Regina frowns placing her cutlery down and taking the note from him.

_Your Majesty, _

_I am sorry for my departure but I have to help I cannot let this go._

_I also hope you can forgive the fact that I have taken a horse which will be returned as soon as I have found what I am looking for._

_Please do not see this as any betrayal, I respect you as my queen and you will understand soon enough._

_Emma._

Placing the note down on the table, Regina looks down a moment speechless before noticing the guard still hovering over her. Looking to him, she gestures for him to leave her be. Standing, Regina retires to her chambers with Emma's note pondering on what to do.

Author's note: is Emma too stubborn and too much of a saviour for her own good? Wonder where she is going... Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Strapping up the horse to the most safest place she knows, Emma walks up to the door of the tavern and in keeping her face well hidden. Going straight to the bar, Emma watches at the corner of her eye as the owner walks over. Leaning across Emma keeps quiet." I need your help"

The owner looks at her then around the tavern repeating Emma's actions of leaning close. " and what do you think you're doing back here?"

Sighing frustrated that he recognises her, Emma checks to see if anyone else heard. " I'm not here to cause trouble I just need to know where I can find someone..the dark one, I've heard rumours around the tavern before about him if he's true I need to find him"

The owner gives a little chuckle at her." He is real..but no match for you, you'll be dead in a heartbeat"

Annoyed, Emma glares." We'll see about that, do you know or not?"

"Personally no..but I know someone who has crossed paths with him and you're not going to like it. The captain that you picked a fight with, Blackheart.

Rolling her eyes Emma nods." I'll take my chances"

The owner raises an eyebrow curious." Why do you-" looking towards the door, he raises his hands to everyone to be on their best as the noise of hoofs clacking draws closer. Emma looks across then quickly moves to the other side of the bar and out back, heading back to the horse.

Wiping the bars surface, the owner looks up as a guard approaches." The girl that worked here, blonde, quite feisty, likes to fight, has she been here?"

Not wanting trouble, he nods pointing out back. The guards nods in appreciation and walks back to the carriage and in informing the horseman to go.

"Well?" The queen looks at him irritated that she is having to wait for an answer.

The guard nods." She ran out back your majesty we should be able to catch her"

The queen takes a breath peering out the window." Let's hope we do"

The guard looks apprehensive watching her as they travel.

Riding towards the dock, Emma once again ties the horse gulping before stepping up the plank to the ship." Hello?"

"You couldn't resist could you?" The captain states giving a smirk. Jumping Emma turns to look behind her at his sneering gaze.

"That is not why I'm here although I am surprised your still alive did the queen not tell you to leave?" Emma glares making sure she is as near to the ships exit as possible.

The captain laughs." Coming from you? Have you not heard that the guards are after you for escaping?"

Emma ignores the comment." Do you know where the dark one is?"

"Maybe, what do I get in return?" Looking her up and down, the captain grins causing Emma to pull a face and her stomach to turn.

"Nothing unless you want your head on a plate?"

The captain sniggers." Somehow I don't think the evil queen would help you"

Emma looks at him angrily. "she is not evil!"

The captain laughs once again before seeing a shadow of a carriage appear in the nearest street. Dropping the laugh, the captain shoves Emma back pushing her off the ship to quickly sail off.

Emma winces slightly having tumbled back hitting her head on the cobbled ground." Why can't that man just be civil"

Clenching her fists uncontrollably anxious to know where Emma has gone, the queen looks to the front of the carriage as it pulls to a stop. The guard steps out to see what is going on seeing the missing horse. "Your majesty..we have found your horse" seeing the queen shift, the guard helps her to step down looking over to her lonely horse tied.

"She has to be near" walking forward, the guard follows only for the queen to gesture to stop in his place. "she will not hurt me"

The guard looks shocked by the statement." But your majesty what if she is in trouble herself you could be harmed"

Going to protest, the queen stops looking towards the dark figure on the ground ahead. Checking around the area noticing no other means of escape, the queen walks slowly over." Emma?"

Emma looks panicked and stands quickly trying to figure a way out finding the only way is to jump into the docks water. Catching a glimpse of blonde hair, the queen rushes forward grabbing both her forearms from behind. Looking defeated, Emma sinks her head as she is turned around having her hood removed.

Regina feels too relieved to think of what she is doing and strokes both sides of Emma's face, holding her in her hand by her hair. Emma frowns looking confused as Regina looks concerned." What were you doing?"

Emma looks guilty." I knew if I told you, you would stop me and say no..what you told me..it needs to be fixed it's not fair on you"

Regina gives a slight smile understanding she wants to help then becomes conscious that her guards are behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she dismisses them back to the carriage as they do not know of her tale. "What exactly where you planning on doing?"

Emma grows quiet already knowing what Regina's reaction will be." To..find the dark one...I heard about him before and I thought he could help but no one knew besides the captain so I went to his ship and he must of seen your carriage because he threw me off...literally"

Regina shakes her head again concerned running her thumb along a little bruise appearing on Emma's forehead. "no Emma you must never contact the dark one..."

"And why not dearie?" Giving a giggle, the dark one rubs his hands together. Both women jumped looking scared, more so Emma than Regina as she turns herself into protective mode standing in front of the blonde. Despite their responsibilities, the guards scarper.

"You need to leave or so help me god" Regina grips Emma's arm feeling the anger pile up.

The dark one looks unfazed smiling." So help you what? Have you forgot by now, I taught your mother all there is and she did the same for you so whatever you plan ill know besides you have bigger fish to fry"

Regina frowns at the last part of his response." Enough riddles you imp! What are you talking about?"

"How is the dear Cora? You'll have to give her my regards when she arrives"

Regina takes a shaky breath that does not go unnoticed by Emma who grips her arm back in a reassuring manner. "What do you mean arrives? That is not possible I banished her a long time ago with your help remember"

The dark one shrugs not looking the least bit bothered." Oh well things change..and so do people, I wonder how she is going to feel seeing her daughter again after she pushed her through a looking glass?" Glancing over the brunettes shoulder at Emma, he tuts sadly mocking." I guess it'll be poor Daniel all over again"

"I will never let that happen again, she is not hurting anyone"

"Guess we just have to wait for when she arrives be on the lookout dearie, things might go bump in the night" looking at the pair once more he disappears.

Regina relaxes looking to Emma who is shocked by the sudden disappearance of the dark one."I...I..don't like him"

Regina rubs Emma's arm looking over to the carriage rolling her eyes at how deserted it is and muttering ' the fools' under her breath.

Emma follows her gaze at her comment." Oh..how are you going to get back to the castle?"

Regina a looks back to her as of insulted." You mean 'we' dear and magic" looking back, Regina waves her hand at the carriage then at her lone horse making them disappear in purple smoke. Smiling as she is always pleased at her magic, Regina looks back to a frightened looking Emma. " Emma if I'm honest I wished that you did not see this side of me but only the girl at the stables however, it is the only way back at this time and for me to protect against my mother"

Emma nods seeing the sincerity in Regina's eyes and takes hold of both hands stretched out to her. Screwing her eyes shut, Emma waits a minute before opening again seeing the castle now surrounding her.

Regina smiles at her letting go of her hands. " you should retire..get rid of that bruising"

"Oh.." Nodding, Emma heads towards the corridor wishing her a goodnight. Regina watches her leave then calls for all her guards to give warning on her mother and the plans set for precaution before retiring herself.

Knowing already that she will not be able to sleep giving the things she saw and the words that were said, Emma found herself standing outside Regina's chambers. Something she had not done before nor had she seen this part of the castle before. Nervously looking towards the guard standing at the end of the corridor, Emma scratches her head starting to fidget before bracing herself and quickly knocking and yanking her hand back holding it still fisted.

Hearing Regina answer with a questionable yes, Emma gulps clearing her throat. "it's..it's me...Emma"

Pausing a moment waiting for an answer, Emma looks towards the guard again before back at the door opening. Regina looks confused at her." Emma? Do you need assistance I can get a guard?"

Realising her mistake at disturbing Regina, Emma shakes her head."erm..good..goodnight"

Regina gives an unconvinced look."emma..."

Emma bites her lip." I know that I should not really ask as it may come across rude but..is there anywhere else I could sleep because my room is a little too near the basement and with what he said about things bumping in the night I don't think I can..stay...there" dragging out the last of her words noticing her ramble.

Regina bites to her to prevent herself laughing." Dear calm down or you will hyperventilate and then I will have to call the guard"

Emma gives a little 'sorry' smile. Regina looks out her door to the guard at the end of the corridor who immediately turns away at the look he gained by Regina. Once turned, Regina pulls Emma inside by both arms and shuts the door. "You can stay here.." Leaning up to Emma's ear, Regina confesses receiving a smile." I'm having trouble sleeping too"

Walking over to the bed, Regina pulls the covers back returning to her spot and laying on her side. Frowning a moment at the lack of movement felt, she rolls over seeing no blonde in bed or otherwise. " Emma?"

"Yes Regina?" Emma looks over having seen Regina lean off the side of the bed and down at Emma.

Regina smiles at her position on the floor." What are you doing down there dear?"

Emma looks back at her." Well I couldn't get into bed with you, you're the queen it would be scandalous"

Rolling her eyes, Regina pats the bit of bed she is currently laying over." How about sharing a bed with Regina instead?"

Grinning, Emma stands and gets into bed next to her as Regina takes back her position of on her side. Laying down, Emma gives a yawn facing the other direction and hugging the pillow. Regina smiles to herself and leans her hand behind her back to Emma's giving it a squeeze." If you get scared I'm here"

With neither one moving, Emma also smiles to herself squeezing Regina's hand back in a thanks.

Author's note: had to have a bit of protection/fluffiness this chapter as they get closer and prepare for the dreaded Cora! Hope you are enjoying as much as I am writing :) p.s I know that update was quick!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Through the night both the blonde and queen shifted position and were now facing each other in their sleep. Subconsciously, they had each wrapped a single arm over the other person with a small space set between their bodies. If one had to guess it would be that one of the women must of grown scared from the previous day's events.

Being the first to wake slowly, used to the early mornings for work, Emma yawns lifting her arm up off the brunette into a stretch in the air. Looking across at said person, Emma lays her arm back down but on her pillow having realised where it was. Wondering whether or not she should leave, Emma looks down to the arm keeping her in place mentally noting that somehow she would not be able to go anywhere without waking the queen. Pushing her head more into the pillow, Emma can't help but be mesmerised by the sleeping form next to her.

This picture did not last for long as Regina started to move removing her arm off the blonde and rolling over to face the balcony waking. Emma bites her lip wondering if she remembers her being there. "Regina?"

Regina raises an eyebrow turning back before softening her look and smiling at the blonde." Sorry Emma I'm not used to having to share a bed"

Emma smiles back secretly thinking if she meant since the king." Oh..right I guess I should be the one apologising then invading your space"

Regina sits up still looking at Emma." Don't be, it made a change.." Looking around the large room then to the balcony, she looks down. "...it can get very lonely in this place..all the empty rooms for supposed children, a ballroom that hasn't been used since the king was alive, even the courtyard is dead when it should be busy with market trades"

Emma also sits up watching her." Sounds like it was a very happy place to be"

Regina nods." Until 'I' ruined it..I would give all this up in a heartbeat to be happy, I never wanted to be queen but know I feel as though if I gave it up the kingdom would suffer more at the hands of my mother and she would win"

Emma places a hand on her shoulder." That is not going to happen your too strong for that Regina you just don't see it"

Hearing a large echoing thud against her door, Regina looks to Emma in a panic getting off the bed. Searching for somewhere to hide as unfortunately the room only has a dresser, Regina gestures to the balcony. Emma walks over and onto the balcony leaning against the wall out of view of the door. Regina grabs her gown tightening it and opens the door to a guard requesting permission to speak.

Looking over the balcony railing from her position brings back Emma's fear of heights taking a shaky breath before spotting a guard in the distant courtyard looking up at her with a raised eyebrow knowing that she was not trying to access the queens chambers in a negative way as he witnessed the whole act of the queen guiding her outside. Emma blinks nervously at him until she hears the brunettes voice from within informing her that she could come back in. Re-entering the room, Emma looks to her." I think you may have too many guards..."

Regina frowns in confusion." What do you mean?"

"The guard in the courtyard saw me..."

"Oh...well I'm sure I can sort out one guard, I'm sorry I had to do that Emma but your comment last night was still half right I am the queen and if they found me sneaking around with-"

"A commoner, I get it" Emma's tone was sad as she head towards the door. "I better leave before they notice that I'm gone...again"

Looking over at the blonde, Regina attempts a smile." Emma you're not a commoner to me, you are far more worthy than any of those people in that tavern and your...my friend"

Emma smiles back hiding the slight pained feeling she gets at the mention of 'friend' ." I will see you later at the stables, you missed your chance of freedom yesterday"

Regina laughs nodding."You certainly didn't, overcome your fear?"

Emma pulls a little face." Not really..more adrenaline took over"

Regina walks up to her and takes hold of her hand making Emma look worried." I forgot yesterday to say thank you..for trying to help I just hope you understand now that ..he's dangerous"

"And scary" Emma looks down to their hands as Regina rubs the back of hers." I need to.."

Regina looks down and let's go quickly. "yes of course"

Pacing alongside the dining table, Regina waits for the guard to enter letting her patience get the better of her as usual. Taking a deep annoyed breath, she looks over as he enters looking shifty.

"Your majesty..you asked for my presence?" Bowing, the guard stands in position.

"Yes I did, I need to talk to you about the incident you witnessed this morning from my chamber balcony?" Watching his face flood with worry at what she might do, Regina can't help but smirk as he merely nods.

Walking down the corridor, Emma looks to the dining room door that's ajar curious as to what is happening spotting the guard from this morning standing there and also finding it difficult to stay away from the brunette queen. Emma leans against the wall listening.

Regina walks up to the guard." I do not want to hear that you have told anyone what you have seen or what you may think is going on with the girl from the stables do I make myself clear?"

Emma looks down at being called the girl from the stables and rubs her head wondering if she should walk away.

As the guard nods yet again, Regina continues." I do not care for rumours and silly stories. What I get up to in my own time is my business and not that I have to explain myself to a guard I do want you to know that there are certain aspects of my life I do not like to rush and relations is one of them because believe it or not and whether it is right or not I do care for the blonde and I would like to figure out what could happen without her getting hurt by pathetic people tearing her down with ridiculous comments"

The guards gulps." Yes your majesty"

Regina nods herself glad to get her point across." Very well"

The guard looks to her." Is that all your majesty?"

Regina shakes her head, again starting to pace. " I need you to retrieve my book, I might not be able to be there all the time and I need her protected"

Emma still standing outside the door continues to look through the gap too busy grinning like a fool to see one of the guards approach and slam the door shut causing her to jump backwards looking guilty.

Inside the hall, Regina looks to the now shut door frowning, then gestures for the guard to check. The guard walks over opening the door to see the other guard holding Emma by the arm. Given the conversation he just had with the queen, he looks to her."I think you will want to see this your majesty"

Regina sighs walking over to the door and at the pair in the corridor. " what the hell is going on?! Can I not have a conversation with a guard without interruptions?" Looking towards Emma frowning, she waits for a response from the guard.

The guards pulls Emma's arm up." I found this one your majesty trying to listen in"

Emma bites her lip looking completely guilty at Regina. The guard looks to the blonde." I do not understand why we don't just get rid your majesty she's caused nothing but trouble since arriving"

Regina glares." And how did you get to work here? Let go of her and stop handling her like some murderous criminal, she's a girl not a beast!"

The guard drops her arm which Emma then holds rubbing from his firm grip. Regina looks to both guards." I need a private word..you are dismissed and do not forget my book!"

Regina steps out the way allowing Emma access to the dining room. Emma walks in and waits for Regina to shut the door.

"I hope he did not hurt you but I need to know exactly how much did you hear?" Shutting the door, Regina turns to face the blonde who had already approached and well and truly invaded the queens space. Before Regina could say no more, Emma leans close taking hold her regal cloak jacket collar and kisses her softly. Completely thrown off but secretly wanting to do it for ages, the brunette kisses back for a moment before separating and turning away. Emma looks like she wants to cry wiping her face waiting for her to speak.

Regina looks ahead teary eyed letting a stray tear escape before disappearing in purple smoke leaving a devastated looking Emma.

Author's note: maybe I should of said before tissues at the ready! Finally a kiss even though Regina has basically left Emma heartbroken :( and where has she gone? Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days since Regina had disappeared in front of Emma and the whole castle were on high alert at the missing queen. Unfortunately for Emma, being the last person to see her, gave the guards great reason to hate her and although she would not speak the guards gave her every job imaginable to make her pay. All except one, the guard that knew of their secret friendship who since the queens disappearance, would arrive at the same time of night with extra food for the blonde knowing that although the queen was not about she would wish the blonde to be taken care of. Emma's deep worry was clear to the guard and he assured her that when the brunette disappeared, she took her book to protect the blonde despite what may have happened during their meeting.

A couple of days, turned into a week and Emma took in her stride every role possible determined not to let the guards bring her down. Although some wished for payback, beheading, they never took it among themselves to carry out such act as Emma's friendly guard warned of such punishment if the queen were to find out. Despite his warnings which could lead to his own demise, he knew secretly as well as the other guards that the queen had never actually physically hurt any human being and all she had portrayed was a simple act. If only she knew of such belief before she let her feelings get the better of her.

Walking through the castle at the end of the day, Emma felt out of place without Regina there and could feel all of her old insecurities flooding back. Heading towards the servants quarters she found even the staff had turned on her and didn't want to know. Entering her room, Emma lays down on her bed. She curls up hugging herself wishing to be back with Regina in her chambers.

Before she knew it, it was morning and Emma was having to get up yet again to go work with whatever she was given, thankfully she was still able to tend to the horses which was her first job and she had to admit being in the stables somehow brought her closer to Regina because of the brunettes love for the animals. Getting dressed, Emma felt knackered as the last few days seem too caught up with her and it didn't help for another sleepless night. Walking to the stables which was still a long trek no matter how many times you walk it, Emma started to think of how stupid she is being and cursed herself mentally, yes Regina was gone but she wasn't dead. It was not like she would never return she would have to because it was her castle and she is queen. Standing at the open stable gate, Emma shook her head because she knew more than anything she was trying to convince and reassure herself that she would see Regina again. Patting each horse, she got to the last stable which held Regina's own dear horse. The horse stamped forward at the appearance of the blonde and shoved his head against her arm but instead of wanting to be stroked or making noise, he just stayed still as though burying his head as if he knew his master was not present.

Holding it together, Emma continued with her usual job cleaning out each stable. Trying to keep calm she gets to the last stable yet again, making Emma gulp back a lump in her throat as the horse had not moved position and appeared down. Looking to him she lets her lip tremble with tears appearing in her eyes knowing that if anything now was her chance to just let go with no one about. Covering her mouth and sobbing into her hand, Emma slides down the gate letting go of the rake and slowly covering her face into both hands.

"I knew she would be a disappointment"

Looking up sharply teary eyed, Emma frowns at the older women stood in front of her.

"She never knew how to listen properly"

Taking in her appearance, Emma stands up slowly knowing who she is and backs up slightly to the main gate.

" you have no need to fear me child, I just want to put things right, to where they belong"

The women walks towards her approaching faster than Emma could move back and reaches her hand out to the same height as Emma's chest. As she goes to grab, a blue shield appears blocking her from going any further and shocking the blonde who stares at her.

A tint of darkness appears in the older woman's eyes glaring at Emma." It seems my daughter knew of my arrival...pity I bet your heart would crush easily given recent events"

Emma looks around helpless not knowing what to do. Within seconds, Regina appears in front of her staring down her mother.

Emma looks at her not sure whether to be relieved at her return or scared for what could happen with her mother. Cora smiles at Regina and raises an eyebrow."I heard you were missing, you left this poor girl helpless"

Regina looks over at Emma briefly full of remorse then at her mother full of hatred." I would never leave her unarmed...which you would know as you don't seem to have her heart"

Cora chuckles." You know me best I leave my trademark finish to those you hold dear"

Regina walks towards her angry." You...will..never...hurt..her"

Cora nods." Your right I don't need to physically..but there just might be another way"

Regina frowns looking at her. Cora gives an evil smile before gesturing behind her hearing a loud thunder in the distance." It's time to take away your happy ending dear"

Regina looks out the stable towards the now blackened sky which covers the whole kingdom. With its flash of light and purple smoke, she looks to a petrified looking Emma and runs over pulling her into a tight hug in the hope to protect her. Whispering ' I'm sorry' into her ear, Regina feels her squeeze back. Emma goes to tell her she does not need to be sorry but before the blonde could speak, the purple smoke engulfs the pair to darkness.

Author's note: I hope you bear with me for the next chapter because yes I am taking them to Storybrooke, I thought it was be a different twist considering Emma is also used to the enchanted forest and not our world. One question though, will they know each other? Please let me know what you think! :)


	7. New note

Thanks for the reviews guys! I decided to continue with what i was writing with originally with is option 2 but im thinking of mixing a part of 1 into it so Regina starts to think certain things are familiar and she has this connection with Emma so we can still have a bit of SwanQueen. Thanks to Arosein1992 for the other idea though! Hope you stay with me!

Also updating now! Yay! :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Laying flat out on the couch in the backroom, Emma felt a soft object smack her on the face causing her to wake in a shock. Glancing up at the figure standing over her, she frowns confused. The man drops the cushion back down and heads to the door. " your shift started ten minutes ago! I want you out the front now!"

Emma sits up rubbing her head trying to figure out how she had ended up passed out on the couch, probably too busy cleaning the stink of a bar until the early hours even though her shift had ended well before then. Standing up, she grabs her bag off the floor and quick produces a new top which she luckily always carries in case of an unfortunate incident such as a customer walking straight into her with a fresh drink in their hand. Something which had happened the previous week. Walking to the door, Emma takes a breath to prepare herself for another long day. What made it worse was the bar wasn't even open yet but still there was work to do, bosses orders which she was sure he made up half to time to get her to start earlier or stay late. Basic slavery. Heading out to the front Emma looks around frowning. Something just didn't add up and this was all too familiar for her liking. Going behind the bar, she starts to check the stock still trying to piece together whatever the hell it was she was forgetting.

"hey Frank?"

Frank looks over from his paperwork at the blonde unimpressed that she is disrupting his work." what do you want?"

Emma notices the look but continues as if she hasn't. "how long have I worked here?"

Frank sighs putting his folder down glaring. "what kind of question is that? you've always worked here!"

Emma bites her lip curious." so I haven't worked anywhere else...before?"

Frank looks frustrated." no..you haven't you turned up here like some stray for work, god knows why I agreed you still don't do your job properly now get on with it I want to open on time you know how the mayor gets if things are not run on time!"

Emma looks at him a moment and just nods getting back to her work muttering to herself."..mayor.." frowning wondering if she knows who he is talking about." surely I've met them before.."

Frank glares again." Swan! stop talking to yourself and get on with it! do you want to be out on your ear?!"

Emma gulps and shakes her head finishing her job.

Once the bar opened, the place soon filled up with the usual crowd which also made it quite busy as it was the only bar in town. Emma heads over to the next customer and looks at him." what can I get you?"

The man smiles and orders his drink, frowning at her not moving he clears his throat. Emma snaps out of her daze. "sorry..do I know you?"

The man shakes his head. " no I don't think so I haven't come to this bar before as I live the other side of town and the mayor doesn't like it if her office staff drink..like ever"

Emma nods slowly raising an eyebrow. "her?..the mayors a she?"

"erm..yes always has been can I ..erm get that drink?"

"right sorry drink" grabbing a glass she looks at him apologetically forgetting his order.

"apple cider.."

Emma nods pouring it from the bottle." that's a..strange concoction.."

"don't know until you try..thank you" taking the drink the guy walks off.

Given the fact that she fell asleep at the bar last night and was in a constant muddle through the day, Frank decided to be nice for a change and let her finish earlier in the evening instead of the late night lock up. Heading to her usual spot she goes for dinner, Emma walks into Granny's and sits in a booth waiting to be served. Hearing people come and go, she rubs her head annoyed at this constant tug she felt and the nuisance of something she surely had forgotten.

Unbeknown to Emma, a certain mayor had entered the premises and was standing at the counter waiting for her service, a service which for the mayor was fast. Finishing her plate, Emma stands taking her glass to down the last of her drink.

"if you would box up some of the apple cake please for me to take away thank you"

Emma's ears go on full alert at this and her eyes widen dropping her glass onto the floor as if someone had just wacked her across the head and helped her remember. This action of course made everyone in the diner including the mayor look to the blonde who gulped and muttered incoherently to herself.

"..cake..apple..cake.." looking over straight at the mayor, Emma blinks a few times taking a few deep breaths.

A waitress approaches to clear the mess on the floor and looks at her slightly worried." are you okay miss? do you want to sit down"

Emma however could not hear a word the waitress spoke as she was too much in a daze staring at the mayor. The mayor raises an eyebrow clearly uncomfortable at the blonde staring at her. Taking her takeout box, she heads out the door leaving Emma to follow her out with her eyes.

Once out of sight, Emma shakes her head realizing everything that had happened and ran out after the brunette who was just heading towards her car on the other side of the street.

"Regina?!" Emma shouts out to grab her attention as she runs up to her.

The mayor stops and looks around slightly concerned for her own safety and appalled at the woman's manner of speaking." do you think that is an appropriate way to speak to your mayor? I do not allow anyone to call me by my first name that I know of, you I do not so please leave me be"

Emma backs up slightly realizing she has no clue on who she is." but..I...it's me..you know me!"

Regina gets in her car and looks out the window. " I assure you I do not know of you personally, what I do know is that you're the girl that works in the bar so I suggest you go back there and do your job before I fire you!"

Emma just looks at her helpless as she hears the car start." but..."

Regina just glares at the blonde before putting her foot down and driving off.

Emma sighs wondering how on earth is she going to put this one right. spending the entire night trying to figure out a plan, Emma heads straight out first thing on a mission to find out where the brunette mayor lived.

Standing in front of her house, Emma looks up frowning at how different it is to Regina's castle but then of course it would, Regina wasn't suppose to be happy in this world. No one should but why does she know this, how does she remember and no one else does. Biting her lip, Emma knocks on the front door.

Having left her morning coffee in the kitchen, Regina heads towards the front door and opens in shock seeing the blonde standing there with a daft sorry smile on her face. Resting a hand on her hip, Regina raises an eyebrow and waits for her to come up with her pathetic excuse as to why she was on **her** doorstep.

Emma rocks on her feet with her hands in her pockets. "hi..listen I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night. my intentions were not to scare you I just.."

"Regina dear who is it?"

Regina turns to the older woman who has come to view." no one important mother just a silly girl that I had an unfortunate run in with last night on my way home"

Despite the insulting comment Regina had just given her, Emma was fixed glaring at the woman who had come to the door. "Hello Cora, **remember** me?"

Regina frowns shaking her head and goes to close to door having enough of the blonde's reasoning. Cora however stops her grabbing her arm causing the brunette to look slightly shocked at her mother." Leave this to me dear, I'll get rid of her"

Regina sighs and walks back to the kitchen. Cora steps out the door onto the porch closing the door behind her coming face to face with the blonde. Pushing her to the side, Cora leans towards her in a hushed whisper. "how in god's world do you remember? I cursed the entire kingdom!"

Emma looks back at her still filled with anger."Take a guess, Regina"

Cora frowns for a brief moment then sighs." the protection spell"

Emma smiles almost evil." looks like you can't touch me I promise you Cora I **will** end this and Regina **will** remember!"

Cora clenches her fists as Emma walks away smiling to herself.

Sitting yet again in granny's, Emma waits in the booth for Ruby to come over. Still trying to figure out who the hell she is and is sure they have never met in the enchanted forest, Emma knew that the girl was one for gossip and listening in to people's conversations and the girl had a knack of knowing about everyone and everything in the small town.

"Why do you want to know about the mayor?"

Emma shrugs." I erm..I guess..I'm concerned I had a minor run in with her and I was wondering if I should be worried of what she could do or if you know of any way I could...do something to help her round so to speak"

Ruby's face lights up." she likes cake!..on the odd occasion"

Emma rolls her eyes." I think everyone knows that..I mean what are her..interests..what does she like..to do?"

Ruby thinks for a moment." oh I know! she's got horses..in a stable clearly.."

Emma smiles." that's great! where are they?"

"other side of town on the outskirts"

Emma stands quickly grinning." thanks Ruby I owe you one!"

Rushing outside, Emma sets off to the stables, although her conversation with Ruby may have lacked a lot of detail, Emma wondered if there was some way she could use this to her advantage. yes she knew Regina loves horses but she was unaware if they had come through with the curse.

Looking around the empty space that contained two small sheds, Emma walks up and into one checking for any people present. Seeing it clear, she walks up to the last stable in the hope of seeing Regina's own horse. There he was. Smiling, Emma approaches the horse patting his nose. "hey boy"

Opening the gate, Emma walks in to the horse and sets some reins up on him." let's go for a walk buddy" tugging at the rein, Emma guides the horse out into the shed.

"going somewhere with my horse?"

Emma looks over seeing Regina stand on the other side. Watching her, Emma thinks back to the last time they both stood in the shed together. Regina had just come back. She had just got her queen back then everything was gone again.

Regina watches the blonde also intrigued." I think you and I need a little talk"

Author's note: sorry guys Regina does not remember yet! and for those wondering yes Frank is the same boss as the tavern guy and the guy that ordered the apple cider is the kind guard. Cora's a menace! hope you liked the version I decided to write :)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After taking the horse off the blonde and placing it back inside his stable, Regina gestures to outside where the pair start to walk." I would ask you nicely to leave me alone but as evidence show you are clearly not going to do so. I apologise if you are going through somewhat of a rough time at the moment but I do wish you would not drag me into your silly fairytale you have invented. I have a reputation to uphold, one that certainly does not include you..."

Gulping Emma goes to intervene but is stopped by a hand sharply held to her face.

"...however that said.." Regina looks to Emma with a slight sparkle in her eye which for sure reminded Emma of the Regina she knows. "...you have somehow rattled my mother terribly and I find it quite amusing"

Emma grins at this. "glad I could be of assistance"

Regina rolls her eyes and continues walking. Emma looks over to her a moment staying quiet then thinks of an idea." Okay for arguments sake what if I told you another aspect of my situation?"

Regina glances over intrigued on what the blonde has to say. Looking ahead to where she is walking, Regina nods. "Proceed"

Emma nods also and starts to fiddle with her hands. "What if your mother and I got into some sort of conflict a short time ago and she turned all psycho on me and...tried to kill me?"

Regina looks at her a second stopping her walk to see if the blonde is serious. Seeing the straight face staring back at her as if waiting for an answer, Regina laughs. " seriously?! You think my mother is capable of murder? Really I know she has done some awfully inappropriate things in her time but that.."

Looking to the blonde again noticing her hurt expression, Regina stops laughing. " for arguments sake what did she do?"

Emma looks down knowing it's not going to get her anyway but does not give up." She threatened to destroy your happy ending, she wants to control you and have the power and that's why she tried to kill me because I got in her way. I know it sounds absurd but answer me this why did you think she got rattled from me being at your house telling you she will get rid of me?"

Regina sighs knowing she can't give an answer. Emma can see the pained look in her face as she tries to figure it out. " listen I'm sorry okay I won't bombard you with anymore 'tales' just promise me something, if you're not happy in any way you can talk to me..I'm here"

Regina looks at her barely nodding and watches her curiously as Emma continues to walk. "Emma?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Emma can feel a slight flutter in her stomach at the hope of the brunette remembering and she could of sworn when she heard Regina say her name her heart skipped a beat. Turning round smiling, Emma looks at her.

"Thank you..you're the only one brave enough to talk to me in this town so whatever you need help with..I'll help"

Emma drops her smile but nods at what she said getting a little teary. "How..how did you know my name?"

Regina oblivious to Emma's emotion checks the time on her watch. " I'm the mayor which means I have access to all files"

"Oh..." Emma stands still looking down slightly.

Regina looks over frowning at why she is doing so." I'm sorry we will have to continue this another time, I'm due a meeting at the town hall. Thank you for the walk" giving a brief smile, Regina walks back through the stables heading back to town.

After spending some time with the horses as they are the only connection to Regina she has at the moment, Emma heads back to her room at granny's where she currently resides. After a private chat with granny, Emma smiles to herself as she lays on her bed at a plan she has made which she has already started on by targeting Regina's number 1 weakness.

Leaving the hall after a very long and tedious meeting, Regina fixes her jacket flicking her hair out of the way and proceeds to the door being stopped on the way by the secretary. Looking over to her she frowns when the woman points to a small container on the side. Walking back over, Regina opens the box biting her lip reading the note.

_Thought you might be after something sweet after a long day at the office_

_E x_

Having an idea but waiting to check, Regina closes the box then looks to the secretary." May I ask the person who left this, did they give a name?"

"It was a granny's girl but she said it was from Emma and that you would know who she is"

Nodding, Regina takes the box thanking her and heads out yet again.

Sitting outside her house in her car, Regina found it utterly ridiculous as to the fact that she hides the fact that she enjoys a piece of cake from her mother. According to her mother, heaven forbid if you eat anything such as cake out of a polystyrene container with a plastic folk, it would be seen as disgraceful as it could get. For Regina however it was the best and she could never really remember how she got into the habit.

Finishing off, Regina does a quick check to rid of any traces of cake before entering the house. Seeing her mother busy with one of her books, Regina gives a polite hello before retiring to her study.

Sitting in her inappropriately large leather chair, Regina checks through some information left on her desk from the previous day. Papers to do with work which by now she knew she should just tidy away until tomorrow. Reaching behind her, she grabs a glass and small bottle pouring herself some apple cider. Returning the bottle, Regina takes a quick sip before settling her glass down. Pushing her chair back slightly, Regina leans to the bottom draw of her desk and pulls out a file. Resting back into the chair she opens the file revealing a picture and detailed account of the blonde.

Picking up her glass again, Regina starts to read engrossed at the information. Going to lift her glass, Regina jumps knocking the drink down herself as Cora walks in unannounced. Standing up quick settling the file and glass down, Regina grabs a tissue to dab what she can. Cora raises an eyebrow watching. "Regina dear you must be more careful"

Regina looks up annoyed but acknowledges her." Mother"

While Regina continues to sort herself out, Cora catches a glimpse of the file on the desk or more importantly the photo inside. Leaning over she picks it up seeing what it is." Regina why have you got this? You don't need it"

Regina sighs at her ruined blouse and looks at her mother who is now in possession of the file. "Oh I was doing..a little research..makes for a happy town if you know your people" Looking at her mother to see if she brought it, Regina watches her close the file with an annoyed face.

" You do not need a happy town just a controlled one" walking out the study, Cora keeps hold of the file.

Frowning confused, Regina follows Cora out and to the living room. "Mother what are you..." Before she could even finish her question, Regina watched in shock as Cora tossed the file into the fire and muttering 'good riddance' under her breath.

Trying to work out what just happened, Regina looks over to her. " what just...mother!"

Cora looks to her daughter innocently. " do not 'mother' me reading that is a waste of your valuable time"

Sighing Regina shakes her head not believing it. " even so you can't just burn someone's file it should of been placed back into the system where it belongs"

Cora sees red glaring and shocking Regina even more." That girl does not belong here!"

Regina rubs her temples taking a deep breath giving up." I'm going to bed" heading towards the staircase, Regina walks up. "goodnight **mother**"

As the next day came, Regina made sure to leave the house as early as possible to avoid another disagreement with her mother. Heading into her office, Regina looks around frowning as to why the place is so quiet. Checking around the place including her own office, Regina wondered where her assistant was. Hearing the phone start to ring, Regina grabbed it sighing annoyed." Mayor Mills"

"Regina dear I was hoping that you wouldn't be at the office yet, I needed to talk to you beforehand"

Rubbing her head, Regina sits herself down closing her eyes a second not wanting to speak to her mother." now is not a good time mother, I have a lot of work to do and an assistant to find"

"Yes well that is why I called, I had to let your assistant go. She was no good dear and always late besides you do not need one you have me when things go wrong"

Regina grits her teeth at the failing statement." mother you had no right to get involved in my business, nothing will go wrong if you just let me do my job properly"

Hearing the tone in her daughters voice, Cora rolls her eyes. An act that Regina could swear she was doing right now despite not physically seeing her mother. "I am only trying to help you succeed dear, I will get you another one if you wish"

Regina bites her lip." don't bother ill do it!" Slamming the phone down, Regina heads to her own office to start a post for a new assistant. Once she had finished typing, Regina looks to the requirements thinking. Slowly smiling, she hits the delete button and grabs her jacket locking the office behind her.

Standing with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised, Emma watches as Frank walks up and down the bar pacing. Looking fed up she waits for him to finish his rant before speaking up. "so...is this a bad time to ask for time off?" Smiling at him, Emma sees him glare and walk off in a huff causing her to give a chuckle. "take that as a no.."

Ducking down to restock some bottles, Emma suddenly hears the door open with a creak and heels clacking towards the bar." were not open!"

"I should hope not, it is far too early"

Emma smiles slightly recognising the voice and stands." sorry I thought you were a customer"

Regina leans against the bar clasping her hands." do I look like a customer?"

Emma looks at her not sure how to answer. "well...you look like you're in a need of a drink?"

Regina glares slightly. "if it's a thank you your after don't hold your breath"

Emma bites her lip before noticing a small smirk upon the brunettes lips. Regina clears her throat and stands up straight. "lets get straight to the point, would you like a job?"

Emma raises an eyebrow looking around the bar as if to say I have one. Regina nods understanding. " I meant a different job like working for me in the office?"

Emma tries to hide a smile knowing she would be closer to her that way." why me?"

Regina waves a hand like why not. "because I can tell you're a hard worker, it would save me on interviews and then there is the mother issue..but if you are not wanting to then I will just have to advertise"

Emma shakes her head grinning. "you had me at 'working for me' "

Regina can't help but give a smile at her face." right well when can you start?"

Emma looks to the back door." now?..I mean I would love to just tell him in out of here but then you do own this place as well as the rest of the town so I would need your permission"

Regina looks at her a moment finding her rant rather adorable." go for it"

Emma grins but is also surprised at this new care free side to Regina which again reminds her slightly of the girl on the horse. Putting the bottles down, Emma heads to the back room grabbing her jacket. "hey Frank..I quit..good luck" Patting a shocked looking Frank on the shoulder, Emma heads back outside following Regina out the building.

Author's note: All I can say to Cora now is ha-ha :) one question for you guys, if Emma were to have parents or any type of family who would you want them to be? so far she has been shown to just deal on her own without anyone but if you would like for me to write some in I can! Thanks for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sitting at her desk, Emma smiled to herself because for once knowing how close she was to the brunette she was right at home. Taking in what Regina had told her, she got stuck in to the work set hoping not to disappoint. Hearing someone enter the building, Emma decided to wait until they approach the desk to look up. When she did she came face to face with the older brunette glaring.

"can I..help you?" Emma was desperately trying to bite her tongue. Cora shook her head cross and walked straight through into Regina's office despite Emma being on her heel.

"Regina?!" Storming up to the desk, Cora sees a confused looking Regina glance over her shoulder while on the phone, then spotting Emma standing at the door.

Putting the phone down, Regina clears her throat trying to hide a smile. "yes mother?"

"would you care to explain as to why you have a no good bar whore sitting at the front desk?"

Emma's mouth drops at the comment and crosses her arms. Regina also looks slightly taken back by the words coming out her mother's mouth. "Mother..she is not a bar whore besides she knows what she is doing unlike the last one"

Cora sighs and walks back to the door pointing at Emma." this isn't over"

Emma watches her out then looks over to Regina. "ouch!"

Regina looks apologetic. "sorry Emma"

Emma shrugs. "not your fault and to be fair I've been called worse"

Regina raises an eyebrow at the last part." well unfortunately she is my mother someone has to apologize for her behaviour"

The rest of the day went past quite quick for both women and Regina couldn't help but notice the odd glances she was receiving for the blonde. It was approaching 5 and Regina could see Emma was still working away and didn't even make an attempt of packing away which the previous assistant would probably had done at half 4 much to Regina's dislike.

Standing in the doorway a moment, Regina just watched her. "Emma can I see you for a moment please?"

Emma stopped what she was filing and looks over nodding secretly hoping she wasn't in any type of trouble. If it was Frank at the bar she wouldn't care less but she really wanted to stay near the brunette. Walking into the office she looks over at Regina sat behind her desk. " you can shut the door"

Emma gulps and shuts the door behind her and stands awkwardly until the mayor informs her to sit.

Regina smiles finding the blonde adorable yet again and knows that she has probably worried her. " Rule no 1 of office, know when the best time of day is.."

Emma frowns watching her as she leans down to the bottom draw retrieving a small bottle and two glasses placing them on the desk causing the blonde to give a huge sigh of relief.

Regina notices pouring the drinks. "is there something wrong Emma?"

Emma shakes her head. "not now.."

Regina passes her the glass and breaks out more of a smile. "I'm sorry I knew exactly what you were thinking and had to play along..seriously you have done nothing wrong why would I fire you?"

Emma looks shocked before giving a little laugh. "your evil, I was ready to cry and everything!"

"well that wouldn't be a problem, you can always have my shoulder"

Emma smiles taking a sip recognising it as apple cider. "I'll hold you to that and what is it with you and apples?"

Regina thinks for a moment frowning. "actually..I don't know"

Emma looks slightly sad knowing it's because she doesn't remember.

Regina oblivious takes a drink and leans back in the chair. " so..this whole thing with my mother?..you said that she tried to kill you because you got in her way when she was trying to stop me being happy?"

Emma bites her lip wondering where this conversation is leading. "yes.."

"why did you get the way?"

Emma looks down knowing it will sound crazy. "I..its..look its nothing.."

"clearly..that's why your shaking?" Regina raises an eyebrow waiting.

"because it was..me..that..was making you happy or so I was told.."

Regina watches her curious. "keep going"

Emma takes a breath. "we..were friends and then..I..kissed you and you left..your mother showed knowing that I somehow..affected you so she wanted to get to you through me"

Regina frowns taking it all in. "okay..but one question?"

Emma looks at her in silence as the brunette looks totally confused. "how could I forget kissing someone like you?"

Emma's eyes widen not sure how to answer that. "erm..well..it's just how it is"

Regina seems to accept the answer and nods. Emma stands quickly putting her now empty glass down. " I think I should pack up now"

Regina doesn't say anything but simply watches Emma walk back out the office. Giving it a moment, Regina stands herself and heads out the door to Emma's desk. " Emma..I.." looking over at the empty desk, Regina sighs before grabbing her jacket and locking up to follow the blonde.

Emma walks down the street mentally kicking herself for walking out like that but she needed to think to re-plan. She wanted more than anything to get close to Regina but didn't realize how difficult she would find it when it started because in the back of her head she knew Regina doesn't remember her. How would the Regina she knew, the queen act when she finds out that her alter ego had been with the blonde and vice versa. Then there was always that myth of a true love's kiss breaking a curse and that could help the brunette remember. One problem that bugged Emma was that although they got close and yes Regina seemed to have this protective hold over her, they only kissed once on her behalf and they weren't even a couple let alone it being true love, she had no idea how the brunette felt..well this one she kind of does but not her Regina.

"why the long face dear?"

Emma straight away rolls her eyes not needing to look over to know who was with her. "nothing to do with you"

Cora smiles. "has she fired you already?"

Emma looks at her wishing she would just leave her be. "not that it's any of your business but no sorry to disappoint"

"that's a shame. If it's not work however it must be something to do with my daughter?"

Emma looks fed up and crosses her arms. "why do you always find a great deal of satisfaction at the lack of you daughters happiness?"

Cora shrugs slightly. "because she took mine? it could of been me..but then she came along"

Emma glares at her for blaming Regina, then glances over seeing a figure approaching Cora in the distance. " so that's it..she can never be happy until you get her life because right now there is no way you would get what you want when we are not in the right place and somehow I don't think you will settle for just being mayor"

Cora smirks wanting to torment the blonde. "well what is stopping you from triggering her memory?"

Emma smiles at Cora while also feeling bad for the person behind her. "because I think you just did..or at least..now she knows what kind of person you really are"

Cora frowns looking over her shoulder to see Regina standing there looking pretty shell-shocked. "Regina..."

Regina reflects the same sort of look that her mother normally gives, showing a type of darkness in her eyes. "you...you had me thinking that Emma was crazy, I knew you were desperate to get rid of her but I didn't think it would be true..you disgust me"

Cora approaches her as Regina just glares backing up. "why don't you do everyone a favour **Cora **and go dig yourself a hole and stay there"

Walking past her, Regina even walks past Emma who frowns watching her walk off. Looking back at Cora a moment seeing no remorse in her face, Emma shakes her head and heads off after the brunette. "Regina wait! I'm sorry you had to find out like that but I saw you there.. she was goading me and I thought if there was any way in you believing me you would have to hear it from her...I didn't want to upset you"

Regina continues walking with Emma alongside her. "oh I'm not upset Emma I'm pissed"

Emma struggling to keep up grabs her arm to stop her walking. Regina stands still clenching her fist clearly looking angry.

"okay so yell, stamp you feet or..I don't know slap me?"

Hearing Emma trying to give her options of calming down in itself calms her causing her to drop her glare and smile. " Emma I'm not going to slap you"

Emma screws up her face. "but your angry?"

"with her! not you.." Regina looks over at Emma and softens her look bumping shoulders with her. "thank you"

Emma still looks confused. "for what?"

"for being the only one who has been honest with me from the start despite how crazy you thought I was going to think you were, you kept going. I just hope that I knew how to fix this"

Emma smiles sadly wishing she could try with a kiss but doesn't want to bombard the mayor with anymore, so she simply bumps her shoulder back. "you're welcome"

Author's note: So Regina now knows the truth but has yet to remember boo! Hope you guys are still enjoying! :)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emma decided to leave it a couple of days to question what Regina wanted to do next. It had became rather difficult however when it came down to work. Having recently been taken on as Regina's assistant, Emma found it hard working in the same building as the brunette considering that the mayor decided to continue as if nothing had happened and all was normal. Normal that is until the day Emma showed up for work and Regina wasn't there.

Worrying over her, Emma had learnt exactly how both Regina's worked and decided over settling everything that had to be done mayor or assistant work before packing up early afternoon leaving a note for anyone wanting to know otherwise. Stopping off at Granny's, Emma picked up Regina's favourite in the hope of being let in before heading to her house or should she say mansion.

Knocking on the door, the blonde eagerly awaited the brunette to answer the door. When this did not happen however, Emma decided it would be best to let herself in. Walking through the house, she checked the rooms until she reached the living where sure enough she had found Regina in her usual (for the mayor at least) grey silk pyjamas laying across her couch and flicking through the channels on her TV.

Raising an eyebrow at the sight, Emma cleared her throat to inform the brunette that she was there. The reaction she received however was not the one she has expected or hoped. Glancing over, Regina gave a sad smile. "What are you doing here? I haven't remembered if that is why you have come to check on me"

Emma shook her head. " no that's not why...I was concerned you never miss a day of work"

Regina chuckles to herself, again concerning the blonde. "Maybe that's why I'm unhappy, too work focused"

Emma approaches the couch and lifts her legs so she can sit. " is that Regina or the mayor talking?"

Regina looks at Emma shifting her legs so she sits up alongside her. "What about the queen?"

Seeing the lost look in her eyes, Emma reaches out clasping Regina's hand squeezing it. " you told me before...holding your hand or even just touching your arm used to make you feel better"

Looking teary, Regina looks away wiping a tear. "I just wish I could remember.."

Emma looks down guilty knowing how hurt Regina is. "What...what if there was a way to remember? Or a possibility?"

Regina looks back to her with a wet face confused. Emma looks back taking a breath. "There...is this I don't know myth? That people say can break any curse..."

Regina looks hopeful at her waiting for the rest of the explanation.

Emma looks worried but continues. "..Its true loves kiss..but I..it probably wouldn't work because..well I know how I feel about you but when...last time you pushed away so I don't think you feel the-"

Having listened to all the blonde had to say, Regina knew deep down she trusted the blonde and was the only one to tell her the truth. Although taking a possible risk, Regina felt like it was the right thing to do. Leaning across the couch, Regina planted her lips straight on Emma before taking hold of the blonde's face in her hands. Emma despite being in shock started to kiss back, before again the brunette pulled back abruptly. Emma looks down in fear, feeling deep inside she should never of encouraged her. Regina however looked at her teary before lifting her chin and forcing the blonde to look at her.

Emma looks at her also on the brink of tears and goes to look away before something stops her. Looking at Regina she can see for the first time since being in storybrooke a completely different version of Regina, not a new version, an old one. Regina continues to look at her stroking the side of her face with a small smile. "Keep your head high dear"

Emma smiles back realizing where the words come from, outside the tavern at home when they first met. "Please tell me that you remember?"

Regina nods before getting pulled into a hug by the blonde. Emma holds onto her tightly. "I have wanted to do this for weeks"

"Truth be told I have wanted to kiss you before now, it would appear even in my forgotten state I saw something in you" Regina pulls back to again look at the blonde.

Emma just sits grinning from ear to ear not letting go of Regina's hand. Regina squeezes her hand then looks around concerned. "There is one thing I do not understand..why have we not gone back?"

Emma drops her grin frowning. "I have no idea"

Regina lets go of Emma's hand and pats her leg. "Wait here we are going to find out"

After Regina changes, both women head out to figure out what is happening. As they reach main street, Regina starts to notice that people are glancing over at the pair and talking among themselves. "I think it's safe to say everyone remembers"

Emma looks to the brunette who is trying to hide a worried face. Despite being in public, she takes hold of Regina's hand who happily accepts linking their fingers and gripping slightly.

"Regina you have nothing to feel guilty or be sorry about you didn't do this...you didn't do anything past or present and it's about time they knew"

"Emma by the way they are staring I don't think they will believe me if I tried"

"Well it looks like some of them want answers"

Regina follows Emma's gaze at a crowd of people surrounding the town hall. Letting go of Emma's hand, she straightens herself out taking a breath. "Looks like I've still got a job to do" heading straight over looking in control, Emma watches smiling proudly before following.

One of the first people to approach the mayor is Frank looking like he's back with a vengeance. " there she is! I told you the blonde would be with her, must of cast some spell considering she disappeared from the village at home!"

Regina glares." Do you mean after you turned her away onto the streets?"

Knowing how hot headed Regina can get and taking into account Emma's new found strength when it comes down to present day Frank, the blonde steps in between the pair. " that's enough! If you want the truth you need to listen! This woman has never hurt anyone it was all her mother!"

Frank points to the brunette to continue with his side of the argument. " she killed the king!"

Regina rolls her eyes crossing her arms. " actually that was just old age"

Frank looks around to see people backing away with their anger. " oh come on you don't believe that?!"

Speaking up one of the guys looks to him. "Well he was in his seventies...and personally I've not seen your majesty hurt anyone physically or otherwise"

Nodding some of the other towns people agree." She seemed to help the girl in the bar"

Emma, wanting to support Regina nods stepping up to Frank." She did, more than that even. When you sacked me for what? Being hit in the face? And chucking me out, Regina let me stay with her gave me a job. Now if everyone would like to get on with their lives as well as they can until we figure out how to get home please go on"

Regina looks at Emma with a raised eyebrow as the crowd disperses." Where did that come from and where is Emma?"

Emma smiles. " let's just say being here and knowing early on what was going on kind of helped me be more strong, I was determined and Cora knew it"

Regina takes a breath. "Speaking of mother...I better go find her"

Emma hugs her arm reassuringly. "You mean we better find her"

Regina looks over at her knowing what she means and kisses the side of the blondes head." No...I better find her you're not getting involved"

Emma looks up slightly pouting." But I am involved!"

Regina shakes her head. "That little speech you gave back there also applies to you so go, do your job that I will kindly remind you I gave to you to stop you working with Frank"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Fine..be careful" giving a quick squeeze of Regina's hand, Emma heads off leaving Regina to find her mother.

Walking down the steps, Regina looks around the vault spotting Cora straight away. "Your too predictable..I mean really mother bringing this place to town with all your hearts that's not a give away at all"

Cora looks over smiling in a twisted way." Regina dear your back..Or should I say your majesty?.."

Regina frowns not liking the look she is receiving. Pushing her hair back, Regina places a hand on her hip. "It's over mother"

Cora shakes her head still smiling. "No dear it's just beginning..you see there is a reason why you haven't gone back and only you can figure it out"

Regina shrugs like she is not bothered. "Then ill figure it out and we all go home..."

Cora chuckles. " wouldn't be so sure dear...not all of you will make it"

Regina watches her mother as she gathers some belongings and crosses her arms. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Cora walks over whispering in her ear. "You always 'hurt' the one you love dear haven't you learnt that by now? And with no magic in this town or at least for you..your little protection spell is nonexistent now..leaving a poor defenceless Emma..it would be such a shame if anything happened to her.."

Regina glances at her glaring but worry is clearly evident in her eyes. Cora walks on ahead to the steps. "Times ticking dear..."

Author's note: uh oh...will they ever get back? Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Since Cora had threatened to take away Regina's happiness with Emma yet again, she had disappeared from sight. Knowing this information had left Regina on edge and had her question many things. One, being could she somehow keep Emma with or without her memory or two, how many times would this happen? Meaning how many times would her mother take away her happy ending? For Regina this was the third count and no matter how much she cared or was determined to keep Emma safe, three, would it ever be enough? Or lastly, should she just give up and find a way to give Emma a normal life she had deserved. Away from villains and demons.

While battling with what to do, for now all Regina knew was that it had been a couple of days since her showdown with her mother and was determined to not let the blonde out of her sight in fear of her getting hurt. All the while another weight gained on the brunette as she had not told Emma of her encounter with Cora or what was said, simply that she couldn't find the elder and she was currently off the radar.

For Emma however, it was a different matter as she had noticed since the day where Regina had been looking for her mother, the brunette became a lot like the old queen. Snapping at everyone who crossed paths with her. Growing concerned, Emma did not want to cause her anymore worry so she had continued with her office work as usual.

Having worked the day like any other Emma knew that although Regina was not 'working' in the normal sense, having sneaked a peek of her laptop when she weren't looking, it was approaching lunch hour. Walking to her office and knocking, the blonde stepped in to see Regina look up from her desk with a questioning look.

For some reason, given the current circumstances this made Emma feel uneasy. "Hi..its nearly lunch do you want anything from Granny's?"

Emma had attempted a smile until she noticed Regina's somewhat fearful look.

Regina shook her head as if answering the question. Emma nodded accepting, going to close the door. "...okay then.."

Regina watched and stood up. "No Emma I didn't mean no to lunch after all you cannot work on an empty stomach, I meant no you are not to go to Granny's. I will get it delivered"

Emma looks back to her frowning. "But it's literally two minutes down the-"

Regina sat back down looking at Emma with what seemed to be a determined look. " I **will** get it delivered..just let me know what you want"

Emma shrugged feeling a little too uncomfortable in Regina's presence. "..whatever your having is..fine" stepping back, Emma returns to her desk looking down and staying quiet. Regina simply watches Emma leave and lifts the phone to order, looking to the CCTV cameras she had installed to glance at Emma. Seeing the look on the blonde's face practically made Regina's heart ache at the realisation of what she is doing.

Placing the phone down when she is down, Regina gets up and heads to the door poking her head round to Emma who hasn't moved. "Emma? Can you come back in the office please?"

Emma bites her lip not wanting to look over at Regina as she is finding it difficult to not be upset. "it's my lunch break..."

Regina looks sad hearing Emma's voice quiet and shaky. "Emma..please come here.."

Noticing the softness in her tone, Emma looks over at her slightly teary. Regina looks back at her apologetically and holds her hand out. Emma takes a breath and standing taking hold of her hand. Walking back into the office pulling Emma with her, Regina wraps her arms round her hugging the blonde. Emma hugs back feeling Regina kiss the top of her head, an act she was happy to get used too.

"Regina what's going on? You're hiding something I know you are" rubbing the brunettes back gently, Emma hopes she can let her in.

Pulling back but taking Emma's hands, Regina looks at her. " I'm sorry Emma, it's...it's all this with my mother, I did see her but I'm sorting it..the less you know the better please just trust me on that"

Although Emma wants to know more not wanting her to deal on her own, she can see the worry in Regina's eyes. "I do trust you I just..don't want you to disappear on me again..I don't want to lose you"

Regina smiles slightly thinking how the statement should be said the other way around and touches the side of Emma's face. " I'm not going anywhere I promise you"

Emma smiles back reassured and leans forward kissing her with Regina is happy to reciprocate. Pulling the blonde closer at the waist, she feels Emma's hands gently taking hold of her face causing Regina to smile. Deepening the kiss, Emma pushes Regina back slightly with her body until she brunette is leaning against the desk. Gripping onto Emma's waist, Regina pulls back from the kiss for a moment for air smiling more at the blonde who happily rubs her nose against Regina's before being pulled into yet another kiss. Dropping her hands, Emma goes to wrap her arms around Regina's neck until she hears a knock causing both women to freeze in their spot.

Resting her head against Emma's, Regina lets go of her waist. "that'll be our lunch"

Emma pulls a face as she was more happy with what they were doing. Regina smiles again planting one more quick kiss on her pouting lip, then moves from her entrapment of against the desk going to the door and taking the lunch. Turning back, Regina raises an eyebrow as Emma has now made herself quite comfy on Regina's chair with her legs hanging off one arm. Walking back to the desk and placing the lunch down, Regina clears her throat causing Emma to grin.

"You are so lucky that your adorable Emma Swan otherwise I would be taking what you're doing right now as offensive"

Emma chuckles. "Oh?..well at least it's not your throne.."

Regina frowns. "Well here it technically is"

"Hmm...do you want to go back?..I mean if there is a way back where would you rather be?"

Regina sits on one of the chairs opposite the desk taking her portion of lunch. "Well it certainly is different here..more to do but...I miss there despite everything..it's home, where I grew up"

Emma sits up straight to take her lunch. "What do you miss most?"

Regina bites her lip thinking. "I think I would have to say..riding, you know how I love my horses and there is just something so freeing about being able to ride and keep going, with all the land of the kingdom you always find something new. You know whether it's forest or even new magic it never ceases to amaze me"

Emma smiles watching Regina's face light up while talking of home. " and you have staff and guards"

Regina laughs and shakes her head. "If it were down to me I wouldn't have them..maybe staff for the castle but not the guards, I only got them to protect myself from being killed as they all wanted rid of me for being 'evil'...what do you miss?"

Emma shrugs. "Apart from when I came to your castle, I had nothing to miss then there was you..but your here. I get what you mean though about the freedom part and I always knew there was a lot out there just never saw it..I was brought up in a not so pleasant village outside the kingdom and when I was old enough that was when I decided to explore but once I got to one of your villages I realised how foolish I had been as I had nothing to offer so I got work in the tavern, a small room and that was that"

Regina looks at her. "Have you always been alone?"

Emma nods. " as far as I can remember yes, I have no parents so I was taken in by a sort of workhouse.."

Regina looks guilty tidying up the lunch. "that must of been hard..and there's me complaining about being queen"

Emma shakes her head. " you have every right to complain you didn't deserve to be forced into a marriage after what happened"

Regina nods not really knowing how to answer but gets an idea and checks the time. Emma tilts her head to the clock. "Oh...well that hour went quick"

Regina can see the disappointment in Emma's eyes and stands. "Emma have you ever actually done anything else aside from work?"

Emma shakes her head." Not really..unless you count hiding..oh and that time we went on the horse"

Walking round her desk, Regina goes to the bottom draw retrieving the drink bottle she had shared a glass with Emma before and puts it in her bag. Grabbing her jacket, Regina looks back to a confused looking Emma passing the blonde her own. "Let's go.."

Emma goes to say something but stops following her placing her jacket round her shoulders.

Author's note: just thought I'd thrown in a bit of normal Emma and Regina before anything bad happens! :)


End file.
